The Oscars
The Oscars are one of the two opposing teams in Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. The team consists of Allison, Angel, Avery, Camille, Cara, Eric, Irina, Isaac, Josh, Paul, and Robert. They are staying on the third floor of The Hotel along with Chef Hatchet. The Oscars were the first team to suffer a loss in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame due to having only six contestants complete the challenge versus The Emmys' nine. Josh was the first contestant voted out of the competition due to his fear of cameras and bad interview. Despite having more chances to impress Chris in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, they had lost due to Chris liking Victor's poem more than any of their attempts. Eric was eliminated because of his pathetic attempt at showing Chris his rock collection and for being an annoyance. The team's first victory came by default in Video Killed the Reality Star because the other team did not have a video to present. They won the reward of having the lounge unlocked on their floor. When they got there, they discovered that The Emmys' video had been stolen by an Oscar, and tensions rose between the team and prime suspect Avery. They later lost the boating challenge in Safest Catch because their strategy was less effective than the other team's. While either Avery or Isaac was supposed to be voted out, Robert quit instead because he didn't want to be pushed through the game on his story alone. The team won another challenge in Sing Your Heart Out, though because Camille was arrested she was removed from the show. Their winning streak continued in We All Fall Down when Isaac beat power player Risty in the last round of the challenge, and again in Fire Insults at Will when Irina shot out Sebastian to become the last person standing on the battlefield. However, these episodes marked a lot of drama going on outside of the challenges, especially between Avery, Isaac, and Cara. They won yet another challenge during Teeth when Rachel Claire decided to give Allison bonus points for participating in Avery's scheme against the other team. The Oscars suffered a loss after the press conference in Flashing Lights. Though they thought they had impressed the audience, their performance was overcome by The Emmys'. Paul was absent for this elimination ceremony because he was in the hospital. Also, the fans' votes had an impact on the elimination, as every hundred fans' votes for the same contestant equaled one contestant vote. Cara was unexpectedly voted out that night due to a temporary alliance between Allison and Avery. After the challenge in Thirteen, it was revealed that the final thirteen contestants had made it to the merge. This meant that six Oscars made the merge to The Emmys' seven. All of the remaining Oscars had been "killed" by the zombies in the challenge, and when Rachel Claire hijacked the elimination she chose to send Angel home, despite the fact that the pyromaniac had never earned a vote against him at an elimination. Former Oscar Allison claimed victory in All I Want is Revenge, along with her choice of prize. Seeing that The Emmys had a majority vote, the daredevil gave up the prize of an overnight cruise to The Emmys, taking an invincibility idol to be used in the future instead. Despite the merge, the two teams remained separated, and the former Oscars all agreed to vote together to eliminate power player Risty. Allison and Risty ended up having to compete in a tiebreaker, which Allison managed to win. Contestants Eliminated Gallery |-| Campers= Allison Yale.png|'Allison:' The Daredevil Angel Dominguez.png|'Angel:' The Pyromaniac Avery Dellcourte.png|'Avery:' The Drama Queen Camille Lin.png|'Camille:' The Ditz Cara Barnes.png|'Cara:' The Nature Lover Eric Stoneleigh.png|'Eric:' The Braggart Irina Rostropovich.png|'Irina:' The Model Isaac Orville.png|'Isaac:' The Slacker Josh Daniels.png|'Josh:' The Shy Hunk Paul Adams.png|'Paul:' The Boy Scout Robert Eckeheart.png|'Robert:' The Daydreamer |-| Scenes= Oscars Promo.png|The entire Oscars team Trivia *The Oscars have six males and five females, the reverse of The Emmys. *They are the only team to have three contestants of the same gender eliminated in a row, in this case Josh, Eric, and Robert. *They are the only team to have a contestant who quit, Robert. *They are the only team to have a contestant eliminated from the competition despite their team winning the challenge, in this case Camille. *The Oscars won five of the nine challenges that occured before the teams dissolved in Thirteen. Despite this, they still had less contestants make the merge because of Camille's removal from the competition. *Rachel Claire tends to favor The Oscars over The Emmys. Category:Miscellaneous